


The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are good outcomes, bad outcomes, and the outcomes Commander Shepard creates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

Commander Shepard is a force of nature, Commander Shepard isn't human. Commander Shepard died on Akuze and came back something else. They're all true enough statements by the time she ends up working with Cerberus; becoming something other than a slab of meat on a table and turning into a monster with seams and sharp edges. There are things she does for the greater good and things she does because she can, but there's less of a difference between them now. She's loved each of the members of her crew in turn but no one has struck her with emotion in the way Jack does simply by existing.

They're similar, dissimilar. Jack covers her scars with tattoos, Shepard's scars are her tattoos. Their skin tells stories that otherwise wouldn't leave their lips except around each other, but they always pretend. Jack pretends to be who she is, puffed up and a volatile like an element with too few neutrons sitting in the depths of her dark home of engineering. Shepard the commander with rock-steady morals. They both pretend to be something they're not when they aren't tearing into each other's skin with words or teeth, or nails.

It's a simple existence for the two of them.


End file.
